its worth the risk
by century99
Summary: what happens when a genetically altering military force comes to a peaceful city of rio, but what happens when some one might not walk back to the family tune in and like always leave reviews:MAY GO UP IN RATING IN THE FUTURE IT DEPENDS
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys I just couldn't get this idea out of my head for weeks so here ya go**

**I own nothing from the rio or halo characters they all go to their awsome owners**

**my creations will be bolded out when they appear for the first few times**

**also this might be a two part duo not sure yet but enjoy**

* * *

Blu was out with jewel while their three kids where at Nico and Pedro's hollow blu was secretly being on the look out for any other birds that might ave been wanting to start a fight over jewel or try to get cozy with jewel was taking a bath in a small water fall singing in her crystal clear like voice singing a song she just heard over the radio at linda's house and she insisted on listening to it over and over again blu sighed a relaxed sigh which seemed like the first one all day as he listened to his mate sing lincoln park "new divide" and didn't notice the rustling to his right and just sat and relaxed but soon he noticed and slowly but surely walked over to source of the noise and was filled with anger at the sight of a hyacinth macaw peeping at his mate in the shower and during mating season blu lunged at the macaw and(flipped the bird) out of his hiding place onto the small shore of the lake and tried to pin the hyacinth but the macaw was alot stronger than blu and thew blu off of him and pinned blu down but did scratch or even peck at what he did was worse as he continued he just kept staring at jewel which angered blu even more, even though blu couldnt,t fight to well he stilled tried to get out from the peep after about three minutes of trying to scream or do something to alert jewel to the sneak blu was out of breath and nearly lost the rest of his precious air as he gasped at what was coming straight at the duo and stayed deathly still as the bush master slithered onto the small hyacinth noticed the spix macaw wasn't struggling anymore and looked down at the pathetic excuse for a mate as he saw the spix macaw or at least used to be spix macaw was white under his feet after wondering about the male he looked back to see the female step out of the shower and in utter shock she just stared looking scared for her life and like the male stood deathly still as he was about to step over to her he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and screamed at what he saw,fangs...snake fangs and was even more scared at being thrown on the ground by the male spix macaw and screamed for help from him or his mate but before he could call for them they flew away at top speed not caring at all for the "dead bird".

Blu was still shaken that he almost died that day and was back sitting in his hollow shivering and jewel having her wings wrapped around a Shaky voice he said "I couldn't defend you...even against other fed."Jewel knew it to be true but also knew that he hadn't been trained to fight and had a bad reputation of winning 2 out of every 8 fights which every one knows is pretty was slowly coming out of what he said was shock jewel blu started coming back to his normal self she hugged him and said she would never leave him life or death and thanked him for protecting her privacy as best he could but all blu did was nod his head in a way as of saying anytime.

#####

Captain **james** was on board his flag ship the purge **(yes I love that name its so pure) **watching as his ship was approaching the worm hole to another dimension where the "spix macaw spieces was still he was sure because he caught radio waves from inside the worm hole and they had sent tons of probes out from the different ships that passed around the area captain **James** thought to himself the ships smart A.I. cato came up on his mini projector to give his usual hourly report "sir we are ready to go through the worm hole the tanks are ready all the deck guns are out and all pilots and machines alike are ready to fly"said **cato** briskly and with that he disappeared to check all the details making sure every thing was perfect up to the asking of the species reps or ambassadors of the species a male and a female or their blood samples so they could clone them ,thank god they nearly perfected cloning."**Cato...**""yes sir?""set a coarse for the worm hole ready every one and thing that we may need or want""all ready done sir"said the A.I., "crew members prepare to go through the hole" as all the bridge crew strapped in captain **james **came on the intercom "all crew strap yourselves in and prepare for rapid depature".And with that the captain sat down in his command chair and prepared himself to go through the worm hole, just then **cato **came on the mini holopad in the command chair "sir we are ago for entering the worm hole".Said the A.I..And with that the fleet went thought the slip space portal to the different dimension.

* * *

**sorry this was so short but its only a test to see if this story makes it**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey thought I should give a follow-up on the U.N.S.C. retrieval group plus its been kinda long since I updated. well I own none of the halo characters or worlds neither do I own any of the awesome rio characters.**

**enough of the chit-chat soldier get back in position!**

* * *

the "home planet" as he used to call it back in the other dimension where the alien empire had nearly destroyed all the human race under their false deities It was also a different dimension that this "earth" was in it was also the earth that held the key to man kinds captain **james **stared at the view port of his flag ship the purge and thought about how he'd he get the subjects if the lab staff wouldn't give up the location of the last known area they had seen the subjects hopefully they would give up the location with out a hitch but it always some how went into a blood bath once talking went to screaming then guns being pulled out and waved around in front of some faces. james thought was interrupted by a short man that had a regular (**Military hair cut usually almost shaved is the best I can describe it) **almost eager eyes that seemed to try and pierce into the him for more information on their assignment."Yes crew man what have you got on the board about our objectives " asked captain james as he watched the young looking intelligence officer squirm under his gaze "Sir we found out that the names of the objectives we seek are Blu and Jewel both being a mated pair to each other and have 3 children what their genders are we have no idea yet sir here is the sum of everything we found out since our last check point worthy of reporting to you" said the intelligence officer still squirming under the intense gaze of the captain while giving him the data pad with all their current findings on the subject for the cross breed/training bio field experiment that was supposedly proven to work on the spartan 2 project that created the legendary Spartans that where killed on reach defending the planet to the best of their abilities to make a safe travel for the pillar autumn that went missing years ago but apparently survived to a point due to the fact that onboard the ship right then was the legendary spartan 117 or master chief as most people called with that done he briskly walked out of the captains presence and back to his station on the bridge.

AS captain james stood there observing all the info he had on the data pad he stopped and stared at one thing in particular,children they had children the subjects as the captain stared at the fact he had a vision of a planet a /distant planet burning as he watched humans and covanent alike fighting for their survival in a bloody battle with saws going off along with the constant patter of bullet casings bouncing on the ground with more loud blast going off as a close by tank takes a shot at a rather large group of covenant troops with it in a big burst of flame as the recently shooter got shot down and blew all the troops around it to smitherins along with a covenant elite that strayed way to close for comfort. Captain james saw himself a young naval man whos ship had gotten shot down over 49 minutes ago was trying to survive and was hopeing that a pelican would drop out of the sky and pick him up but was at a loss as he saw a dead family a young boy and his mother on the ground reaching for what looked like the father of the family.

**Sorry if I scared you guys back there but it'll problaly be the worst part of this story jsut to let you know I warn you next time but war is not a glorius battle is the moral here**

** and yes this is short but this is just making sure anyone is reading if I get a review by next month then I'll continue or whenever I get a review for that matter for this chapter well review lots and go ahead gimme the best author of the year (jk) see ya**


End file.
